


Aroused

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are separate two drawings, but you'll find my intent on these is crystal clear.</p>
<p>Bodie's got six pack abs... Very yummy :-)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ali15son](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali15son/gifts).



> This Bodie is for Alison who made a request 'Topless Bodie' months ago! Sorry for very late answer!

D: C'mon, mate. I know what you want...

 

 

 

 


End file.
